20 Days Of School Torture
by Dark Zero 1718
Summary: A plot where they lived a normal life (AU) Heero and Duo are studying in an exclusive school. However, their school is going a bit..crazy these days. Food fight, homework madness and other sorts of torturing activities are present in this place. Read to see them survive from horrible situations for 20 straight days!
1. Day 1: The Battle in The Cafeteria

**20 Days of School Torture**

**A/N: Got a little bored at home so a humour-fic will do. This fan-fic is actually made out of boredom so...its'not really the best thing you can ever imagine but I will try my best to make it very cracky to lighten up the mood a bit. There will be surprises in later chapters. Its about...well..read to find out! The chapters will be like..short but not all. This story was suppose to be published a long time ago..but I always forgot so I'am terribly sorry, Minna-san! Anyways, I hope you understand my sincere apology. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing.**

**Read on, guys. :3**

* * *

_Day 1- The Battle in The Cafeteria_

Heero and Duo are walking down the halls of the school. The hallways are clear and quiet. And its' only the both of them there. The 3rd period ended and after that it will be the time all students gather around at the cafeteria and have some lunch.

While they were on their way, Duo is babbling some random things again and Heero is just...emotionless as usual.

"Seriously, that was the most horrible day of my life!" Duo exclaimed. Heero just shrugged "Yeah..yeah..''

When they reached the cafeteria, they saw all the students in Shinikasei High School on their seats enjoying lunch. Almost all of the seats were occupied.

Heero gave Duo a glare " If you're going to complain about it, it's all your fault'' he said flatly.

Duo gave him a confused look "How is it my fault?'' he asked.

"You were taking so long in the bathroom and that's the reason WHY we're late for lunch'' Heero explained blankly.

''Oops. Forget the time'' Duo said with a big grin.

They both searched for a place to sit. Luckily they found one vacant seat. Unfortunately, its' near the trash can. Heero gave Duo another glare.

"What are you glaring at? You should be thankful cuz I found one." Duo said as he went over to sit down. Heero just said nothing and did the same.

Just a few minutes have pass or so, someone yelled "FOOD FIGHT!''

...

The whole cafeteria turned into a complete pandemonium.

And a wet napkin was threwn on Duo's face. Heero smiled a bit.

"Not funny, man." Duo said,

Heero smirked " I think it is. Your napkin faced. And that's one thing I-"

A box of milk spilled on him. The smile died.

Duo laughed hysterically. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Heero threw a slice of pie on him.

"H-hey! I already got napkin face and now a pie face!'' Duo whined

Heero rolled his eyes " Quit whining. Here's my offer" And..*SPLAT* " Hope you liked it."

The pie-faced Duo got a big slice of pie and shoved it on Heero's face " Thanks for the offer. I hope you like mine too" He said with a wild smirk on his lips.

So then...it became a full-scale food fight between the two of them.

That's the end of the war in the cafeteria.

**-Fin-  
**

* * *

**A/N: SOOO..do you like it? Or hate? Well, I really did a lot of brainstorming here ever since then. The next chapter will be coming up soon! Guys, I beg you...please review. The more I get reviews, the more chapters are to come! Thank you :D**

**Until then,Minna-san!**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	2. Day 2: Hallway Disaster

**I'M SOOO SORRYY GUYZZZ! LATE UPDATE! I've been so busy with school and my other fanfics and I wasn't able to write this. Please forgive me..TT_TT But its' here now so I hope you'll enjoy it! Next week will be the end of my classes which means vacation is here( It also means more updates .YAY!) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this..you all knew it -_-**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Day 2- Hallway disaster_

Two days have passed since the war of the cafteria ended. Heero and Duo are back at school again. For the last couple of days, they've been sorrounded by tons of homeworks, projects and they're assigned to do this ten-paged report in History which will submitted the day after tomorrow. Heero has done the half of it already but Duo has just done 2 pages since he's watching too much fantasies on the internet.

Flashback: 2 days ago

After doing 5 pages, Heero decided to make the last 5 the next day. He checked on Duo. When he entered their room, he saw his roommate, with headphones covering his ears, flopped on his bed. And as Heero expected, Duo is on his fantasy time again.

"WHAT? NO WAY! DRAGONS SPIT ICE BALLS?!" Duo reacted. Heero rolled his eyes and approached at his fantasy-addict friend,

"Duo." Heero called out. But Duo did not hear him since the sounds on his headphones were too loud.

This time he called out a little louder "Duo!"

Still nothing. So this time, he shouted "DUO MAXWELL!"

"WHAT?"

...

"I've been trying to get your attention but the sound is too loud I can hear it from the door!'' Heero said, feeling irritated.

"Well,sorry. What is it?'' Duo asked

"Are you done with your report?" Heero asked blankly.

" I've done 2 pages. Now,shoo. I have a movie to watch" Duo said as he put his headphones back on and resuming his movie.

Heero sighed "If you got an F- in your report its not me to blame."

End of Flashback

They both reached the hallways. Their eyes widened.

*BANG*

''WATCH IT!"

*THUD*

''OW! MY BACK!''

*SPLAT*

"I'M A PIE FACE! I'M A PIE FACE!''

Duo laughed hysterically. Heero rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me.." Duo said in the middle of the laugh "This is how a school roles!"

"You're crazy"

*SPLAT*

Duo got a pie-face again. And Heero put on his best smirk on earth.

"Its' NOT funny!" Duo said, getting frustrated at that smirk.

"Hmph. Whatever, pie face" Heero said amusingly.

Duo brought out an egg out of nowhere and threw it on Heero's face.

"You wanna dance?" Heero asked, still smirking

"Oh yeah.." Duo agreed with a bring-it-on face

So the students in the hallway, including Heero and Duo are in a complete massacre. Egg throwing, pie throwing, book and paper dodgin... Its' just weird for a school to have those.

Two days ago was the battle of the cafeteria. Now was the Hallway Massacre.

Wow, this school is turning into a war zone.

* * *

**A/N: Finished! Alright, how was my second chapter? Good? Bad? Whatever you think put it all in your reviews. Suggestions are highly appreciated. PM's as well. :) See you guys in the next chapter! :)**

**Please,review. Thanks! **

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	3. Chapter 3: The Food Abusing Lunch Lady

**A/N: I'M SOOOO SORRY! LATE UPDATE, HUUMAAYGAASSHH! NOTHING TO SAY BUT SORRY! :)))))))**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING ;)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Day 3-The Food Abusing Lunch Lady_

It was lunch time. Heero and Duo walked in the cafeteria. The both of them have been fearing that the whole place might turn into a huge pandemonium again. They grabbed some trays and placed it on where the lunch lady will serve them. Duo expects something nice to eat, like pizza or something. But instead he recieved one scoop sticky brown liquid with a few chunks on it. Upon seeing this, he gagged.

"Duo, move." Heero said. But his friend didn't move and continue to gag.

"I..can't..eat THIS!" Duo blurted. Heero rolled his eyes.

The lunch lady give him a sour look "Just eat it,kid. There are no other food to serve." she said.

"Are you kidding me?" Duo's eyes searched around the whole cafeteria. He spotted a random student eating a cheesy burrito. "What about THAT guy? Why does he deserve a cheesy burrito?" he pointed to the guy.

"I'm sorry kid, we ran out of those. Now go away. People are waiting." the lunch lady waved off his complains.

"Fine.."

The upset brunette grabbed his tray and stomped off with a huff. When he sat down on a table, he saw that Heero got a ham and cheese sandwhich and carton of milk on his tray._ WHAT THE HECK? A HAM AND CHEESE SANDWHICH! _ When he sat beside him, Duo eyed his lunch.

"Something wrong, Duo?" Heero asked flatly.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" Duo boomed.

"Uh..from the lunch lady?" Heero responded.

"That WITCH!" Duo exclaimed, which made his brunette friend raise an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Eh..nothing. Nevermind." Then, he walked off to the lady. Heero just sighed and took a bite of the sandwhich.

When she finished serving the other student, Duo immedietly popped in front of her and glared. The lady just looked him blankly.

"Oh..its' you."

"Of course its' me, mrs. lunch lady who gives other students yummy stuff while I'm stuck with disgusting gruel" Duo spat angrily.

"What's your problem kid? I gave the last student a meal like yours." the lunch lady said.

"What about the student BEFORE the other one? You gave him a ham sandwhich!"

"That's the last one."

Duo's glare hardened "That's just a lame excuse to make me let you off the hook."

"Its' really the last one. You can't argue." the lady swung her spoon, which is still dripping with pure gruel, in front of Duo. And it made a few stains on his school uniform.

"Hey! You got gruel all over my uniform!" Duo said as he looked at his stained white polo and red coat "Lady, do you want to be reported to the principal's office or what?" he asked irritably. She didn't respond.

"You know what? I had enough! I don't even know WHY did they even hire you here in Shinikasei High. You're food abusing the students" Duo shouted in her face, but still ignored. Then, he walked off.

"What happened?" Heero asked a pissed off Duo.

"The lunch lady is food abusing me! She doesn't serve other student's horrible gruel. Its' only me! I tried to threaten by telling her that I will go down the office and chew her out, but she doesn't care at all!" Duo explained, really angry.

Heero rolled his eyes at him again "Duo, you sure are full of complains..especially for food."

"Of course! FOOD is top priority!"

"Just deal with it. I heard that she has been reported a million of times by some other students and yet, she won't retire." Heero said.

Duo sighed "She's such a food abusing witch. Looks like from now on, I'm calling her food abusing witch." he said.

"Hmph."

And that's the end about the food abusing lunch lady of Shinikasei High School.

* * *

**So..review for me? Pretty please? Thank you. :)**

**Until next time!**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


End file.
